Rough Play
by swimmerKim
Summary: I got a prompt from Tumblr asking for a role play where with Triple Treble Jesse with a home invasion and simulated rape. Just to be safe, TW: rape. I've never written anything like this and I was debating even posting it. Please leave some type of feedback. If it was bad, I want to write it again.


"Come on Jesse, it'll be fun and hot. I know it, you know it, and Aubrey and Chloe both want it to happen."

As tempting as the plan Beca had proposed was, the rational part of him remained skeptical. "I don't know, Beca. I'm not denying that it would be hot, but I'm worried about the aftermath. You and I have a history and I can't be sure that those feelings won't come back."

Beca took a deep breath to change from sex crazed teenage boy to a grown up, sympathetic friend. "Jesse, I'm a lesbian. When we dated I was confusing my feelings for you. I'm not worried about catching feelings for you; so if that's what's holding you back, don't worry about it. We just thought you would be a good choice because we know you're clean and we can trust you. That being said, if you really are uncomfortable, of course you don't have to do it."

Jesse took a moment to think about everything Beca had just said to him. "It's not that I'm not interested. I just don't know if I an keep my feelings for you in check after we do this."

"We're role playing, as in being other people. You won't be doing this as Jesse Swanson with Beca Mitchell, Aubrey Posen, and Chloe Beale."

This really spoke to Jesse. He had thought about sleeping with Aubrey, Beca, or Chloe as an intimate experience. He knew that sex wasn't necessarily an act of love. Hell, he'd had one-night stands before and didn't catch feelings. All he had to do was think of it as sex and nothing more. "Why do you have to be so persuasive?"

The brunette's signature smirk spread across her face at the knowledge that she had won. "All the better to have awesome sex with. Now come on, we have to go back to my place to talk about hard limits and safe-words and stuff."

It was a Tuesday and Aubrey was putting away the groceries when she felt a strong set of hands grab her hips that she knew didn't belong to either of her girlfriends. The blonde's suspicion was confirmed when she was turned around. The blonde was face to face with a man instead of Beca or Chloe. For a second, the both just stared at each other until the man gave an intimidating, predatory smile as he gave Aubrey a once over. "Such a pretty, stupid girl. Didn't anyone teach you about locks?"

Aubrey was unable to form words to answer. All that came out were a series of noises. The combination of shock and fear seemed to amuse the intruder, a smirk spreading across his lips as he grabbed Aubrey and threw her over his shoulder. The blonde tried to kick and punch the man in an effort to get free, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds, Aubrey was being roughly thrown down onto the bed she shared with her girlfriends.

Before Aubrey had time to process what had just happened, the intruder was on top of her, pinning her to the bed and quickly stripping both of them of their clothes.

The blonde's mind had finally registered what was about to happen, she started screaming for help. Aubrey was only able to get a few screams in before her mouth was covered. "Sh… don't want a neighbor to hear and get the wrong idea and interrupt me rock your world now do we?"

Aubrey could only look up at the man in horror at what he had said. The look obviously pleased him in some sick way because he gave her an evil smirk before roughly thrusting into her.

The pain was like nothing Aubrey had ever experienced. She couldn't help but scream out against her attacker's hand, despite knowing that no one would hear her.

The blonde quickly decided that the only way to make the whole situation less horrific would be to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the sick enjoyment the man was clearly getting from this.

A few moments after closing her eyes and trying to at least mentally escape from the horribleness of the present situation, Aubrey found that she could no longer feel the intruder on top of her or his hand over her mouth and ventured to open her eyes, hoping to find that it was all over. To her surprise, Aubrey opened her eyes to find that her attacker was on the floor, face down, and handcuffed while a redheaded cop kept him pinned down while a brunette cop read him his Miranda Rights.

Once they had subdued the intruder, the cops turned their attention back to Aubrey. "Ma'am we received a call from a neighbor that they saw a man entering the home, believed to be an intruder, and then heard screams. Is that correct?" the redhead officer questioned with a perfect balance of concern and professionalism.

Aubrey nodded at everything the officer said, "Yes, I had just gotten home and was putting the groceries away when he broke in."

"The door was unlocked, the bitch practically invited me in!" The man yelled from where he still lay handcuffed on the floor.

The brunette cop pulled out her baton and hit him across the ass three times. "You can either keep your mouth shut while we're questioning the victim or we can force you to." She snarled in his ear. "Please continue with your statement ma'am," the brunette officer encouraged.

"I noticed him when he grabbed my hips. I wasn't expecting anyone to be home so I immediately knew something was wrong. I was frozen in fear when I saw him. He called me stupid for not locking the doors, then he threw me over his shoulder, brought me upstairs and started raping me."

"If it was so terrible, why were you clenching around my dick, begging me to go harder until I came in your tight pussy."

The officers wasted no time in keeping their word and forcing the man to keep quiet. The brunette cop sat on his back to keep him still while her partner pulled some cloth out of her pocket, forced it into his mouth, and tied it around his head.

"We told you to shut up or we would make you," the redheaded officer growled as she stood up and turned her attention back to the blonde, giving her an encouraging nod to continue.

"Well, by that time, I had mentally taken myself out of the situation. The next thing I knew, you two were pulling him off of me and arresting him."

The redheaded officer nodded at Aubrey, "Thank you ma'am. I believe we have everything we'll need to have him charged with breaking and entering, resisting arrest, and rape. Especially with those little gems of confessions he made before we gagged him. You will, of course, have to appear in court to testify against him. We will contact you when the date is set. Unless there is anything else we can do for you, we will be on our way."

Aubrey grabbed the ginger officer's hand and pulled her into her body. "I would love the opportunity to give you and your partner a proper thank you," the blonde muttered against the redhead's lips before pulling her in for a heated kiss.

At first, the ginger cop kept her hands at her sides, but eventually brought them up to the blonde's hips, puling them closer together. The redhead briefly broke the kiss, "Officer Mitchell, what do you say to this kind woman's thank you gift?"

"Sounds great to me." Immediately, Aubrey felt a pair of small hands grab her breasts from behind and begin kneading. The blonde broke the kiss with the redhead to turn her attention to the smaller officer. The brunette allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments before turning Aubrey around and roughly pushing her on the bed while the redhead mounted her.

The action caught the blonde off guard, but she recovered quickly and reached her hands up to the officer's top and attempted to start unbuttoning it. Only one button was undone before the redhead had grabbed Aubrey's hands, held them together in her left hand and pinned them above her head. "Miss, keep your hands to yourself or I'll handcuff you and have you charged for assaulting a police officer." The redhead cop stated firmly

Aubrey swallowed hard and nodded her understanding. Officer Beale smirked down at the blonde before ducking her head down to her neck and began biting her neck, definitely leaving marks.

Without thinking, Aubrey moved her hands to the black of the ginger's head, trying to pull her closer. The blonde felt the woman on top of her smirk against her skin, giving her one final kiss before giving her one final kiss before pulling away.

Officer Beale pulled away from Aubrey before aggressively grabbed both of her hands, holding them down in left hand while her right grabbed her handcuffs, looping them through the bed frame before securing them around the blonde's wrists. The redhead gave the gain of the cuffs a slight pull to make sure it was secure.

The redhead smirked down at the bound girl below her. "Officer Mitchell, will you come over here and help me search the suspect for weapons?"

"Of course."

The bed dipped as the brunette got on the bed. The two cops exchanged a look before turning their attention to the bond blonde beneath them, a haughty expression clear on their faces. Officer Mitchell was the first one to move, she quickly ran her right hand from Aubrey's chest down between the valley of her breasts, moving to kneed them roughly. "Nothing so far, Officer Beale."

"Good. Check her vagina."

"With pleasure."

Aubrey couldn't help but moan as she felt the gorgeous brunette officer enter her with two fingers, twisting and curling her fingers perfectly inside the blonde.

Officer Mitchell removed her fingers quickly causing the blonde beneath her to groan, making the brunette smirk. "Nothing there either," she reported to her partner.

"Thank you, Officer Mitchell," the redhead replied to the brunette before turning her attention back to the bound woman. "I'm a firm believer that the punishment should fit the crime. Seeing as you got yourself in trouble for sexually harassing a police officer, I think it's fair that Officer Mitchell and I get to have our way with you while you're tied up. Fair?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" The blonde asked.

"Not really," the redhead replied in a cocky tone before moving off of the bed, followed by the brunette.

Once they were both in the middle of the room and still in view of the bound blonde, the two officers locked lips in a heated kiss as they quickly began removing each other's clothes. Aubrey couldn't help but moan at how hot the scene in front of her was.

When the officers were down to their undergarments, the blonde's eyes went wide as she noticed that the brunette wasn't wearing underwear, but a harness for a strap on. The cops didn't even notice Aubrey's reaction, they were too busy focusing on pulling a large dildo out of one of the compartments on their belt and securing it in the harness.

After making sure the toy was in place, both girls turned their attention back to Aubrey with predatory grins on their faces that made her gulp nervously. The brunette was the first one to break the silence. "We have a proposal for you. We'll drop the charges if you let Officer Beale and I fuck you while you eat the other one out. Do we have a deal?"

The blonde didn't immediately accept the officer's offer.

"Keep in mind that if you say no, we'll have to arrest you and press charges against you. We probably have more friends in the legal system than you do," the redhead reminded her sternly.

Aubrey took a deep breath before whispering, "Fine."

The brunette smirked down at the bound woman beneath her, resting her hand in the valley of the blonde's breasts briefly before scraping her nails down her body until she reached the blonde's pussy before shoving two fingers in. Aubrey screamed in surprise and pleasure of being entered so roughly and without warning. After warming her up for a few seconds, the brunette thrust the dildo into the blonde, earning her another scream at being filled more than she ever had in her life.

When the blonde adjusted to the size of the dildo, the redhead squatted over the bound woman's face and lowered herself onto her face. Aubrey immediately set to work eating her out, reveling in how good she tasted.

As she continued thrusting, the brunette leaned over the blonde's chest to start sucking and biting on her nipples. The added stimulation made Aubrey moan into the redhead's folds, making her toss her head back so far in pleasure that she almost fell off of her face.

While still working on the bound woman's nipples, the shorter officer snaked her hand down to start rubbing her clit. This last action sent Aubrey over the edge, but never ceased her tongue's movements on the redhead.

Seeing the woman beneath her coming so hard was enough to send Officer Beale into her own orgasm. The redhead fell off of Aubrey's face onto the bed, attempting to get her breathing to return to normal.

The brunette slowly pulled the dildo out of the blonde and undid the harness, allowing it to fall to the floor as she moved to cuddle up with her partner while she was in post orgasmic bliss.

A tinge of jealousy and sadness went through Aubrey as she watched them. She wanted so badly to join them, but she was bound to the bed with no means of escape.

The brunette and redhead were pulled back to reality as they heard the blonde begin pulling her handcuffs against the bedframe in frustration.

Taking some pity on the other woman, the officers began moving into position for round two. The redhead began buckling the harness into place before crawling up the bed until the head of the strap on was poking at Aubrey's entrance.

The smaller officer got off of the bed to grab the intruder and put him in a chair facing the bed.

When her partner raised an eyebrow at what she did, the brunette just shrugged. "I thought it would be hot to have a tied up guy who obviously wants to join be forced to only watch."

The redhead nodded in agreement while she waited for the brunette to get in position.

As soon as the smaller woman's folds came in contact with her face, the blonde felt the redhead roughly push the dildo inside her, making her moan into the brunette, making her eyes close as she tried to keep her already building orgasm at bay.

The man could only groan at how hot the sight in front of him was and not be allowed to join in or even deal with his growing erection.

The brunette locked eyes with him before a smirk spread across her lips as she started grinding onto the blonde's face and pulled her partner in for a kiss as she started ponding into the other woman.

Aubrey did her best to hold off her orgasm at bay while she continued to eat the smaller officer out. A few minutes later, her actions had the desired effect as the brunette came on the blonde's face before falling to the side.

After taking a few moments to recover, the brunette made her way to the redhead and pulled her in for a kiss as her right hand made its way to the blonde's clit and started relentlessly flicking it. The new sensation quickly became too much for Aubrey who came with a scream.

Officer Beale pulled the strap on out of the blonde as the brunette unlocked the handcuffs before making her way over to the bound man who was groaning into the gag still in his mouth as he was tossing in the chair, trying to get some type of friction on his painfully hard cock. "If I remove the gag, do you promise to stay quiet?" The brunette cop asked.

The man nodded enthusiastically.

Officer Mitchell removed the gag from the man's mouth who, true to his word, stayed quiet aside from a little sputtering to get the taste of the gag out of his mouth.

"Looks like you have a not so little problem there," the brunette said as her eyes dropped to his erect cock.

"Well, what did you expect when you force me to watch you three have sex right in front of me."

"Take care of it." The brunette responded casually.

"What?" The man exclaimed in disbelief.

"You heard me. Get yourself off. Unless you'd prefer we take you downtown with a large erection. I'm sure the other guys in your holding cell will appreciate it." She responded with an evil smirk on her face.

"I can't, my hands are still bound," the man stuttered out as he started to realize that she was not messing with him and wanted to watch him jerk off.

This made the brunette pause for a moment, she seemed to have forgotten that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "Officer Beale, could I have the handcuffs, please?" She asked her partner, never breaking eye contact with the man in the chair.

The redhead did as she was asked and handed her keys in the brunette's hand.

Officer Mitchell pushed the man forward roughly, giving her better access to his wrists to unlock the right one before securing it around her own wrist and dragging him forcefully to the bed.

When he was lying on the bed, the brunette once again unlocked the cuff before attaching it to the bedframe. The small woman moved to the end of the bed to join the blonde and redhead and locked expectantly at him. "Well, we're waiting." The redhead said expectantly.

The man slowly brought his hand down to the base of his cock and started stroking himself, not needing a build up. He flipped his thumb over the head of his dick, forcing a moan to escape his lips.

Chancing a look up, the man found three dilated pairs of eyes fixed on him, making him increase his pace, not wanting to disappoint the women in front of him.

A few seconds later, the man let out a long groan and his hand movements faltered as he came. When the final rope shot out, the brunette cop used a tissue to clean him up before unlocking the other cuff. "Go put your clothes on. Don't even dream of trying to escape or doing anything other than getting dressed, unless you really want to be tased."

The man took the threat very seriously as he got dressed, making sure to keep his hands in view at all times while they all got dressed. When he was done, he felt rough hands push him against the door and lock his hands in handcuffs. "Can't give you preferential treatment, now can we?" the shorter officer whispered in his ear.

The redhead turned back to the blonde, "We're off to take this scumbag downtown. We'll be in contact with details about the case and any additional information we may need."

Aubrey needed her understanding. "Yes, of course, thank you both for all of your help this evening."

"Just doing my job ma'am," the redhead said sternly before helping her partner lead the man out of the room, closing the door on their way out.

The blonde flopped down on the bed for a few minutes with a large smile on her face before moving to put a robe on and going downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, Aubrey's smile only got wider as saw her girlfriends and one of their best friends sitting at the center island talking. "And scene," she called.

Three sets of eyes moved to her and looked back with clear amusement at how great the evening turned out.


End file.
